Gas turbine engines, particularly those which power aircraft, are often provided with accessories such as electrical generators, pumps and the like, which are required for operation of the engine and an associated aircraft. It is common practice to mechanically connect such accessories to the engine by means of an accessory gearbox which is itself mechanically connected to the rotational shaft of the engine and externally mounted to the engine casing in offset relationship with the engine centerline. It will be readily appreciated that the ease in which the accessories and the gearbox may be removed for repair and maintenance is largely a function of the manner in which the accessories and the gearbox are mounted on the engine which is determinative of the free space surrounding the accessories and gearbox available for the removal and reinstallation thereof for maintenance and servicing.